Give It a Shot
by Melloki114
Summary: Brennan's thoughts on Booth's kiss, and the aftermath. Will Angela help her change her mind? Spoilers for The Parts in Sum of the Whole
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- K, so this is my first ever fanfic, so don't hate me if it isn't amazing. I know this story is a bit on the more depressing side, and it spooks me out as I'm a very happy-go-lucky person. But after the 100****th**** episode, I doubt that any fanfic has a right to sound happy.**

**Disclaimer- Bones is not mine, if it was Brennan would've kissed Booth 5 years ago**

"_I want to give this a shot"_

_Her face changed, from uncertainty to shock_

"_The FBI won't let us work together as a couple"_

"_That's no reason….."_

_And then Booth was kissing Brennan, and for a second she was shocked. She felt herself let herself go in his arms, enjoying the kiss, but only for a moment. Her brain was taking over, and she was pulling back from the kiss, and she could feel Booth trying desperately to keep her in his arms._

"_No, no" she said, accompanying her words by two meager slaps to Booth's chest._

_Booth's face looked heartbroken and imploring "Why, why?"_

_And then she had told him no, that she could not love him._

* * *

Brennan was stretched out on her couch, reliving what had happened only an hour ago. Booth's expression when she had said no, and the tears that had fell from both their eyes. And the kiss, she kept on reliving the kiss.

"He is a great kisser" She mused to herself, but that thought just made her heart ache as she knew she would never kiss him again. She didn't know how she felt about Booth. She didn't understand what love felt like, so how was she to know what she felt for Booth was love.

She needed someone to help her sort out her feelings, and the first person she thought of was Booth. He had always been the one who had taught her about love and relationships, but she could not call Booth, so she settled for second best.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? It's past midnight" She could hear Angela's confusion and her sleepiness in her voice.

"Listen Ange, I'm sorry for waking you but, but I need someone to be with me. I don't understand what I'm feeling." Brennan's voice cracked from unshed tears as she spoke.

She heard Angela's intake of breath, then "Hold on sweetie, I'll be there in 10 minutes"

* * *

**Press that review button if you want to read some more**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- So I had a huge urge to add another chapter, so here it is**

**Disclaimer- Bones is still not mine. *sigh***

Knock, knock, knock.

It was Angela, and as Brennan opened the door to welcome her friend inside, she was engulfed in a tight hug.

"Oh Bren, I'm so sorry for whatever's happened to you and Booth" wailed Angela

"I never said that I'm upset over Booth" Brennan replied, but you could tell that even she didn't believe her own words.

"Oh please, Sweetie. There is no other reason why you'd call me in the middle of the night, looking like you've been crying unless you're having a crisis of the heart." Angela stated matter of factly.

"Ok fine! It's about Booth, we kissed and……" She was cut off by Angela's squeal.

"YOU TWO KISSED. OH. MY. GOD. FINALLY!" Angela was bouncing up and down, completely forgetting about Brennan's disheartened expression.

"How was it?! Is Booth as good as a kisser as he looks? Did you guys jump each other? Was he an a-mah-zing lover?"

"ANGELA!" Brennan yelled, stopping Angela in her tracks.

"Yes, Booth and I kissed. Well actually, he kissed me after saying that he wanted to give "us" a shot."

"FINA…." Now Angela was cut off by Brennan.

"Please, Ange, let me finish. Booth kissed me, but I pulled away. I said that he needed protection from me, that I cannot love. And Booth…."Her breath came out in shudders. "And Booth said to give him a chance; he said that he was the one for me and that he always knew. But I rejected him" It sounded so awful coming out of Brennan's mouth, but truth be told, it was awful.

Angela's expression had drooped, her mouth hung open, and her eyes had turned glassy. "What?"

Then her expression cleared up and she took on a sympathetic expression.

"Aw, sweetie I'm sorry, but Booth loves you. Is head over heels in love with you, and you broke his heart" Brennan's heart felt like it had been stabbed multiple times.

"He would do anything for you, and I know for a fact that when you told him you wanted him to be the father of your child, I bet all he could think of was you two married, and him getting you pregnant the right way! He wants a life with you, and Brennan, it sounds appealing"

Brennan had been listening to Angela's entire lecture, feeling all the more awful. "Why would that sound appealing?" She asked Angela.

Angela gave her a look usually reserved for extremely slow children. "Because he is the only guy who has and will ever fully understand the way your insanely big brain works. He's the guy who opened your mind up to the concept of love. He's the one you turned you into a human being, not the robotic workaholic you were before. Do you really think that any guy will ever be as perfect for you as Booth is? No. He's your soulmate."

"Angela, I don't believe in soulmates. The concept originated in ancient Greece and has little meaning to me. And as for the fact that I was a robot, I believe that that is impossible, as I am clearly a living, breathing hominid." Brennan stated.

"Sweetie, stop acting so stupid. You love Booth, but you're afraid of hurting him. But you have to stop being afraid and give him a chance. You would be so happy."

"Angela I don't love…." Angela cut Brennan off with a glare. "Ok, based on both yours and Booth's description of love, maybe I do love him" Brennan admitted.

**Like it? Hate it? Want some more? Well all you have to do is press that little review button.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Ok, I'm suuuuuuuuuuper sorry I didn't write sooner! I had two ideas about how this could go, and it took me a while to figure out how it should play out. There will be a happy ending, you just have to bear with me ;D. Ok, without further ado, I give you my story!**

**First off Disclaimer- I do not own Bones, although if I was a millionaire I would buy it.**

* * *

Angela's face broke into an ear to ear smile. Her eyes began to glow, and then a mischievous look overtook the one of pure joy on her face.

"Angela…….what are you thinking?" Brennan looked scared, and for good reason, when Angela had that look on her face you better be running in the opposite direction. And all that was going through Brennan's head was all the ideas that Angela had about Booth and her, most of which involved getting dressed in a skimpy red dress, getting drunk and having sex. Brennan knew that something bad was about to come out of Angela's mouth.

"What do you think I'm thinking of?" Angela said, a tad bit indignant.

"Well………..you tend to have very extreme plans when it comes to Booth and I." Brennan said uncomfortably. She didn't know if Angela was faking her indignation or if it was genuine.

"Sweetie, this is not extreme. I just have a foolproof plan to get you and Booth to get together." Well, Angela thought, half of it _wasn't_ extreme. The other half……well…..it would still get Booth and Brennan together, and that's all that mattered.

"What are you thinking?" Brennan repeated.

"Well, I was thinking that I would dress you up, all sexy and you would have dinner at my place."

"What does that have to do with getting Booth?" Brennan asked. She was confused, this plan seemed pretty tame. Dressing up sexy wasn't exactly anything extreme. However she didn't know that Angela's definition was something very different than her own.

"You didn't let me finish! I would then invite Booth over to my house to talk about what happened, the same night you would be having dinner at my house."

"So……."

"Well Booth won't know that you're at my house! I'll leave and let you two have a very romantic dinner together where you guys will confess your undying love for each other than have hot and passionate sex!" Angela was rambling, thinking of all the naughty things that she wanted Booth to do to Brennan.

"ANGELA! I am not having sex with Booth in your apartment!" Brennan yelled, oblivious to her word choice.

"So you _would_ have sex with Booth in his or your apartment?" Angela asked, a sly smile creeping across her face.

"Yes, no wait no, wait I don't know!" Brennan looked flustered, like she'd rather be anywhere other than under Angela's super powerful microscope. She now understood what Sweets meant about word choice.

"Aw, sweetie you do. But I won't tell Booth that, you can just show him." Angela said with a wink.

"Now, rest up sweetie, I'll be back for you tomorrow morning to go shopping for your sexy dress."

And without another word, Angela left Brennan's apartment, leaving a dumbfounded Brennan standing in the middle of her living room.

* * *

**Review! You know you want to!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, sorry for the delay-ish delay. I'm pondering on what to bring on a Philly Trip, and preparing myself mentally for five days straight of a crazy red-headed friend :D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bones, although if I did, every fan would love me**

* * *

_Please pick up Booth, _Angela thought as she heard the ringing in her phone. She needed him to pick up, she couldn't just get Bren to believe that everything would be better with Booth after tonight if Booth wasn't there.

"Booth" Answered Booth, finally picking up the phone on its fourth ring.

"Booth, finally! I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner at my house tonight?" Angela asked, crossing her fingers.

"Um…. You've never invited me over to your house before without Bones, is she going to be there?" Booth asked.

"Hey, I can't just ask my sexy FB Eye candy to have dinner with me? Do I always need to have an ulterior motive, besides I just feel like you need some company" Angela retorted, purposefully avoided the question about whether Brennan was going to be over her house too.

"How'd you know that I feel like I need company? Did Bones tell you something?" Booth asked, scared that Angela might know too much.

"Booth, you're my friend, I can feel when my friends need some company" Angela stated evasively.

Booth sighed over the phone, Angela was acting like her usual slightly kooky self, and he knew that if he said no to dinner she would never stop pestering him.

"Fine Angela, what time?"

"8 pm sharp, and dress nice Booth." Angela said, then hung up squealing with delight that he had agreed.

* * *

**Later On**

"Angela, I've tried on at least fifty dresses, why can't I just buy one of those and go home?" Brennan whined. She had been dragged around DC all day. Angela had been taking her to all of her favorite boutiques, looking for the so called "perfect" dress. Whenever Brennan had picked out a dress, Angela would stick out her tongue and say something along the lines of "Sweetie, you want to turn Booth on, not remind him of his granny" where Brennan would splutter and say that that was not her objective. Angela would ignore her.

"Sweetie all of those fifty dresses you tried on were dresses that you picked out. You had your chance to pick a dress, now it's my turn." Angela said, grinning. _Honestly, Brennan has such a gorgeous bod, why on Earth does she always wear the types of dresses that cover it up?_ Angela thought, shaking her head at her friend's naivety.

"But Angela……." Brennan whined.

"No buts Brennan. You are going to let me pick out your dress. You are going to let me do your hair and makeup. And you will wear five inch stilettos." Angela said, using the type of tone that mother's used when they were forcing their kids to do something.

"Angela! I am not wearing five inch stilettos! They cause bad posture, back pains and foot pains. And anthropologically, they are just a symbol of sex!" Brennan retorted.

"Exactly" Angela winked then dragged Brennan into yet another boutique.

* * *

**I know, nothing amazing in this, but I just needed this chapter to set up for the next few. Read and Review.**


End file.
